The invention relates to rotary anode X-ray tubes according to the preamble of patent claim 1. Tubes of this type are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,395.
In the case of the rotary anode X-ray tubes disclosed in the afore-cited U.S. patent, whose anode is magnetically mounted, the requirement exists of reinforcing the support-mounting in order to be able to execute, with the tube also in operation, the movements conventional in medical X-ray technology. Up to the present time comparatively large distances have been necessary between the support-mounting magnets and the parts of the anode to be support-mounted in relation to the effectiveness of the magnets. A shortening of the distances, through which an improvement of the effect of the magnets, and hence of the support-mounting, would be possible, cannot be achieved because the wall of the envelope through which the support-mounting proceeds requires a specified sturdiness, i.e. thickness, on account of the vacuum.